FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B) are cross-sectional explanatory diagrams showing a syringe of a background art, where FIG. 10(A) is a diagram showing a syringe having a narrowed tip, and FIG. 10(B) is a diagram showing a syringe having a uniform inner diameter.
A syringe 200 of FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B) is manufactured by injection molding, and includes a syringe barrel 7, a needle 8, and a piston set 9 (including a piston rod 91, a piston 92, and an operational flange 93).
In FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B), for convenience of description, the characteristics of the syringe 200 are exaggerated. For example, in the syringe 200 of FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B), the thickness of the syringe barrel 7 and the size of the needle 8 are different from those of the actual syringe. In addition, for example, in the syringe 200 of FIG. 10(A), it is depicted that the shape in which the tip of the inner outline of the syringe barrel 7 is narrow (the taper of the inner outline in the axial direction is magnified) is visibly recognized. However, in the actual syringe 200, the shape in which the tip of the inner outline of the syringe barrel 7 is narrow cannot be visibly recognized.